Chapter 6: Nose Dive
(The scene fades to black and then fades back to the movie.) * Versad: (voiceover) The Alpha Jet Flier is badly damaged and rapidly losing height. * Daddles: Alpha Jet Flier. Mayday, mayday. We have an emergency. (The clock shows 6:30p.m. before fading. The fire department crew rush to get in their trucks and drive to the airport.) * Lenat: (voiceover) 6:30p.m. Fire crews race into position at Pittsburgh Airport where the flier is due to arrive in less than 10 minutes. (The scene skips to 6:33:35p.m.) * Versad: (voiceover) 6:33p.m. and 35 seconds. The Alpha Jet Flier is 2 minutes from the Pittsburgh suburbs. * Anmah: (voiceover) At this moment, as Captain Daddles lifts the nose to slow the jet flier for landing, the roll to the right returns. He jams the rudder further to the left, but now, the aircraft barely responds. Co-pilot Master Miyagi, alerts Pittsburgh. * Master Miyagi: Controlling problem. Controlling problem. (Inside the Steel Tower, two of the Fantastic Four see the news.) * Lipra: (voiceover) The news sends a chill through to The Fantastic Four inside the U.S. Steel Tower. Rachael Goldstein immediately contacts her colleague, Allyssa Beird. (Back in the plane, Daddles and Miyagi struggle to regain the flier's control.) * Versad: (voiceover) 90 seconds later, Daddles still battles to control the roll, but it's getting worse and now, the flier is losing height fast. It's just seconds from the Pittsburgh suburbs. Here, unaware of the looming danger, Copy Cat and the Ratman near their friends' apartment. The Puppet Master and Fluffy McTuffy relax at home. Four floors up at the other end of the block, 20-year-old Jesse Labreck hears the approaching rumble of jet engines. * Anmah: (voiceover) Suddenly, the roll accelerates to an extreme 90-degree angle and the flier spirals towards the suburbs. The roar of the flier is now deafening. Jesse grabs the phone to call the emergency services. Seconds later, a nightmare unfolds just metres from her home. (On the streets, Copy Cat and the Ratman, on their bikes, near their friends' home.) * Lipra: (voiceover) Copy Cat and the Ratman reached their friends' apartment. In a 10-floor apartment, Worthington gym owner Michelle Warnky is about to eat dinner. A screech from her pet cat brings him to her balcony. She's paralyzed by what she sees. The Alpha Jet Flier is heading straight for her apartment block. (Michelle watches in horror as the Alpha Jet Flier misses her apartment and nose-dives into the apartment that The Puppet Master and Fluffy McTuffy are in and explode. Inside the plane, the 24 alien bears get blasted and engulfed by the flames of the crash. Copy Cat and the Ratman also hear the crash. They race for the building their friends are in.) * Versad: (voiceover) 6:35p.m. and 42 seconds. The Alpha Jet Flier smashes into the 6th floor of an 11-story apartment block in Pittsburgh. * Anmah: (voiceover) Burning radiation fuel rains down onto dozens of apartments. The sound of the crash came from the direction the place that Copy Cat and Ratman left their friends just minutes ago. The couple raced back, gripped by fear. What terrible disaster has struck the neighbourhood and are The Puppet Master and Fluffy McTuffy in danger? Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Home Alone 3 - The New Deer On The Block